Destined for Evil
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Phoebe receives a few visits from people she expected never to see... Herself in so many ways; so many evil ways. I just found it a big concidence that she was frequently evil. Rated PG-13 for deaths.


            Okay, I know I haven't written anything in… oh, I don't really want to think about it. *thinking* (It's been months and you know it!) Shhh! I know! I've just been bombarded with school and all the work they give. Stupid working teachers… and then there's band that killing my energy, if there was any to begin with. I've had this story in a rough draft since like, mid-July. I decided I should at least publish something.

To all the readers of "Acceptance", I'm reeeeeally sorry I haven't even posted the first chapter of the sequel. You just don't know how guilty I feel. I will try my BEST to get it out soon. Promise! Umm… so read the story. You might of wanted to see "Morality Bites", "Pardon My Past", and "Long Live the Queen" to get the full visual affect. I don't know if I described it well enough. Oh, and, I'm not bashing Phoebe. I like all the Charmed characters.

****

            Phoebe was in the kitchen, editing her advice column on her laptop. The front door creaked open, and then shut. It was too early of a night for Piper to be home already so she figured it was only Paige. She looked at the kitchen wall clock. It was only ten, but that column was due tomorrow before four so they could run it in the paper. Phoebe took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"_Hello Phoebe…" a voice said next to her. Phoebe glanced up to see herself. Well, herself, the way she looked when she was with Cole, ruling as the Queen of the underworld. Evil, dark, sinister… love for only the Source of all Evil. Willing to kill if even a demon were ruining her sleep. Phoebe got up and stepped back._

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled, in unison with her other self.

"It's amazing how I knew what you were going to say." Evil Phoebe smirked, "Wait, it's because I am you."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, backing behind the kitchen counter.

"Paige!" They both yelled again.

"You should really stop doing that, hurts your vocal cords, and with a beautiful voice we have." Evil Phoebe sat on the table Phoebe was just sitting at. "Don't you find it a tad bit weird how you're always the evil one? No matter if you travel to the past or future."

"I'm not those people, I've changed."

"You sure about that?" Evil Phoebe asked and flamed out just before Paige walked in the doorway.

"What's up with you, Phoebe?" Paige asked, oblivious to what just happened. "I was just taking off my shoes."

"She… I… and then…" Phoebe was trying to say through her gasped for air.

"Okay, as you babbled on, I'm going back to my…" Paige stopped mid-sentence as a silver blade went through her back and out her front side. It slowly retracted back out, Paige looked down watching it with an expression of pain. Paige collapsed onto her hands and knees, not lasting long until her arms gave way, and she fell onto her back.

"Noo!" Phoebe yelled, running and cradling Paige in her arms. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"You know, an energy ball to the back doesn't hold the same sentimental value." The Evil Phoebe stepped out from the shadows, bloody sword in hand. She ran her index finger up the blade, letting the blood drop off her finger.

"Paige? Come on, you can't give up… Paige?" Phoebe began shaking Paige's dying body "Please? Just say something…" Paige slowly opened her eyes, looking into Phoebe's red, teary ones. Her breathing had become stagnant and erratic, and she was seeing less and less clearly anymore.

"I told… you so." Paige smiled, and finally stopped breathing.

"Paige? Paige!" Phoebe began to shake Paige harder, praying she'd wake up when the front door closed again. Bags could be heard dropping at the door.

"Paige, Phoebe, I'm home!" Piper yelled, removing her coat at the door. Phoebe looked in the directions of the door, when her eyes met with herself, her evil self.

"Piper's home…" Evil Phoebe smiled, "Just another innocent person you'll end up killing." She flamed out.

"Piper… Piper, watch out!" Phoebe yelled. She lied Paige down on the floor gently, and ran into the living room. Her heart leapt out of her mouth at the sight she saw. She was too late. Piper was on her knees, her eyes white, with who appeared to be a slightly older Phoebe, standing behind her. She was wearing a dark red jump suit, and long brown hair. Her eyes read sadness and anger, a look of pure hatred. It was the future Phoebe, the one she became when her and her sisters had travels to the future to prevent her death, the one that was put to death for killing Cal Green. Piper fell to the floor, her body lying there… dead.

"Piper…" Phoebe whispered.

"I just gave her a little jolt." Future Phoebe smirked, a bolt of electricity sparked from her finger. "I guess a little too much."

"Why?!? Why are you doing this?!?" Phoebe yelled, not taking her eyes off of Piper.

"I'm not doing this… you are, well _we are. Just embrace your evil ways… it's only natural." The older Phoebe stepped towards Phoebe._

"No! NO! Leave me alone!" Phoebe backed away to run but she tripped over the small coffee table.

"Phoebe, quick!" A familiar voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Phoebe rolled on her stomach and looked up to see Prue walking back to her room.

"Prue…" Phoebe couldn't believe. "But you're dead."

"Hurry up!" Prue shouted, running back up the stairs. Phoebe got up and ran up the stairs. She didn't know what to expect, her big sister was just there, alive, protecting her as she once did before. She climbed the stairs into the upstairs hallway but it was empty; no one was there.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled out.

"In here, hurry…" Prue poked her head out of her room and/or Paige's room. Phoebe ran in the room, confused on what to do. "Lock the door and grab that dagger in my dresser" Prue commanded. Phoebe went to the dresser and searched through it. The moment she found the dagger, a penetrating scream emitted from Prue. She turned around to look at Prue, but she was on the floor, unconscious. A person resembling Phoebe stood on top of her, holding a brass candlestick holder, dripping with blood, in her hands.

"Nothing like killing family, don't you agree?" The killer looked up at Phoebe, and advanced towards her. It was Phoebe's past self, wearing the 1920's Charleston dress, short brown hair, and a wicked glare to melt your heart.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled through the door, busting it open. Phoebe was too surprised to realize it was Cole, and drove the dagger into his stomach. She let go in horror, as Cole dropped down to his knees.

"Cole, no! It wasn't suppose to be you…" Phoebe cried out, kneeling to Cole's level.

"Phoebe, why? Why did you do it?" Cole choked out, looking at his bloody palms. "I thought you loved me."

"No… no! Please don't die." Phoebe was now hysterical. Cole gave a look of confusion and sadness before he dropped dead.

"Come Phoebe. Join us." Evil Source Phoebe said, reaching out her hand. The three forms of Phoebe stood at the doorway, encouraging Phoebe to come with them.

****

"Phoebe… Phoebe! Wake up! Phoebe!" Paige turned on the light and gently shook Phoebe.

"No! Leave me alone! I'm not you!" Phoebe screamed, shooting straight up in her bed. Her forehead soaked with sweat and Paige was standing by her bed, looking at her with concerned. Phoebe clutched onto her chest, was trying to catch her breath.

"Paige?" Phoebe said slowly, asking more for assurance than simply saying her name.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? You were screaming." Phoebe eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Paige tightly. Paige, not knowing what exactly was wrong, returned the hug, hoping to comfort her sister.

****

A/N: So there you are. I had had an urge to write this long ago, and now finished it. This isn't a continuing story; it ends here. This was actually inspired by Bridget McKennitt's "Evil Becomes Me". You should check it out; she's an author here on FF.net. Tell me what you think, whether good or bad. And if you plan on flaming, please tell me why it exactly "sucked".


End file.
